Double Date
by Di.M.H
Summary: Atem and Yugi are taking their girlfriends on a double date and it ends up as the best night of their lives.


**Di.M.H; "this is a request and as well as something I've been wanting to do for a while now. I hope you enjoy. Please R&R and remember to...LIVE ON!"**

_**Double Date**_

#

"Sorry Jonouchi," said Yugi as he was on the phone with his best friend, "but we can't hang out tonight."

"Wait what, why not Yug?"

"Atem and I are having a double date with girls tonight."

"Oh sorry about that dude, no sweat man, have fun."

Yugi nodded as he hung up the phone. He hated disappointing his best friend but this night was planned for a few weeks now. He remembered when he and Atem had surprised the girls with a romantic evening; they were so excited. Anzu had practically hugged the life out of him while Mana was showering Atem with affection as usual.

Yugi looked in the mirror to make sure that he had everything in place. He was wearing a navy blue button up dress shirt and dark dress pants. He nodded before stepping out of the room. He could see his mother standing there talking with his grandfather.

"Look at you," said his grandfather when he noticed him.

"You look handsome," said his mother with a smile, "What's the occasion?"

"Atem and I are taking the girls out for a double date," he explained.

"Oh well then, that sounds like fun," said his grandfather.

"I hope you boys have fun," said his mother.

Yugi nodded as Atem's bedroom door opened and he stepped out wearing a dark button up dress shirt and dark pants. Their mother smiled at the sight of her eldest son. Yugi turned to see his older brother working on the last button on his shirt.

"Are you ready," Atem asked.

"Yeah," Yugi replied.

"Right, the girls are at Anzu's house. I just got off the phone with them and they'll be waiting for us at the theatre."

"Right,"

They said goodbye to their grandfather and mother before walking toward the staircase leading to the game shop below their house. They put on their shoes before entering the shop and headed down the stairs. Yugi was getting nervous as he was trying to make sure that his pants legs weren't sticking into his shoes as they walked.

#

Anzu was doing a double check of her makeup in the mirror. Mana was crumbing her hair. Anzu nodded before she put on the finishing touches. She was wearing a light green strapless dress, a necklace with a green gem in the center and green earrings. She made sure that her bracelets were perfectly in place. Mana was wearing a white strapless dress, a necklace with a white jewel in the center and white earrings. The girls were trying to look good as possible for their boyfriends. Mana sighed as she put the brush down onto the dresser.

"Are you nervous," Anzu asked.

"A bit," Mana replied, "I mean this night could be the best or worst night ever but then again with an amazing boyfriend like Atem; I know that it'll be magical."

Anzu just smiled at her friend. When Atem and Yugi surprised them with their plans for the night; they were so happy. Anzu jumped Yugi pulling him into a hug while Mana was kissing Atem's face after tackling him to the floor. The girls made sure that their makeup and hair were perfect before they left to meet the boys. This was the night that they were looking forward to since the boys surprised them.

They walked down the sidewalk until they reached the theatre. Mana looked to see the boys standing there talking while they waited for them.

"There they are," said Mana.

Anzu looked to see them and smiled. Both girls thought that they looked handsome in their outfits. They walked toward them. Anzu called out to them. The boys turned around to see them walking toward them. They smiled as they saw their girlfriends walking toward them. Yugi walked over to greet them with Atem right behind him.

"Hey girls," said Yugi.

"Hey boys," said Anzu, "sorry we kept you waiting."

"Don't worry about it," said Atem, "we haven't been here that long and besides you girls are worth the wait."

Yugi nodded in agreement making the girls blush. Atem suggested that they head inside as he offered his arm to Mana. Mana smiled as she grabbed his arm. Yugi did the same for Anzu causing her to blush. They walked into the theatre where they would start their evening. The boys brought the snacks and they went to take their seats.

The girls sat in the middle with Atem sitting next to Mana while Yugi was sitting next to Anzu. The room went dark and the film started. Atem stretched his arm over his head before resting around Mana's shoulders. She looked at him and smiled as she snuggled to him placing her head onto his shoulder. Yugi reached over and grabbed Anzu's hand. Anzu smiled and placed her head onto his shoulder. The boys looked at each other and smiled.

They looked back at the screen as the movie played. Mana placed a hand onto Atem's chest while Anzu wrapped her arms around Yugi's. Mana looked up at Atem's face as he watched the movie. Her eyes were on his lips wanting to kiss him. She smiled as she leaned forward and kissed his cheek. Atem smirked as she did this.

"Hey Temmy," she said.

"Yes love," he asked turning to face her.

She pressed her lips against his. Atem chuckled as he returned the kiss. Yugi looked over to see his brother making out with his girlfriend. Anzu had noticed this too and smiled at her two friends before looking at Yugi. She kissed his lips which he returned. The couples were busy making out while the film played in the background. Atem and Mana pulled back to let air enter their lungs. She giggled seeing the daze look he had on his face.

"You could have just said that's what you wanted love," he said, "I would have gladly kissed you."

"I know," she replied, "but I can't help it, you're just so kissable Temmy that I just…"

He chuckled before capturing her lips. Mana moaned as he kissed her. Anzu and Yugi pulled away and turned to look at the screen while the other couple were still making out. Yugi glanced over as his brother and Mana pulled away. He knew that they would be doing that for the rest of the film. Anzu tapped Mana's shoulder causing the girl to look at her.

"What," she whispered.

"Mind holding back on the make out sessions tonight," Anzu whispered back.

"I can't help it," Mana whined with a pout, "Atem is so hot and his lips are so…."

"Really Mana control yourself please."

"Fine,"

Mana settled for cuddling up to her boyfriend. Atem didn't mind this and kept his arm around her shoulders. He kissed the top of her head. Yugi ended up wrapping his arm around Anzu's shoulders. Anzu smiled at him before kissing his cheek. Yugi blushed as he normally did whenever she kissed him. Anzu giggled finding it cute when he did this. Atem smirked at his brother before turning back to his own date.

He kissed her lips which she returned. Anzu looked at them annoyed. Clearly Mana may have agreed to hold off on making out but Atem hadn't agreed to it and would still go for it. Anzu knew that it was pointless trying to get Atem to stop when it came to Mana. Atem was at her mercy whenever she was around him.

#

The movie had ended but the date wasn't over yet. The boys had surprised the girls by taking them to go dancing. It made them happy when they said that they had decided to go. They walked to a dance club that wasn't far away from the theatre. They stood in line waiting for their turn to go inside. The bouncer at the entrance was checking IDs.

"Good thing you had your growth strut," Atem said to Yugi.

"Very funny," Yugi replied annoyed.

Atem and the girls were laughing in their hands. Yugi rolled his eyes at them before they moved closer to the entrance. The bouncer held out his hand for their IDs. Yugi pulled out his and handed it to the bouncer. The bouncer nodded before handing it back allowing him inside. Anzu was next and gained entry. Atem let Mana go ahead of him. She held out her ID to the bouncer. The bouncer nodded before letting her through.

Atem reached into his pocket and pulled out his. The bouncer seemed confused for a moment before he checked his ID.

"Didn't I just let you in," he asked.

"You let my twin inside," Atem explained.

"Right, you can go in then."

Atem took back his ID and went inside. A woman was stamping their hands with a stamp to let the bartenders know that they were underage; not that they planned on drinking tonight. Atem joined his brother and the girls that were waiting for him off to the side of the entrance. Once he joined them; they all decided to hit the dance floor. Anzu grabbed Yugi's wrist and pulled him along while Mana grabbed Atem's hand with both of hers and headed to the dance floor after them.

Once they reached the dance floor; she wrapped her arms around his neck while he wrapped his arms around her waist. He glanced over to see Yugi and Anzu were swaying back and forth. He smiled before they started to sway back and forth themselves. Mana pressed herself against him to where he could feel the curves of her body against his.

He could feel her chest against his which caused his heart to race as he felt himself get a little excited. Mana could feel his excitement and giggled. He couldn't help it she had that kind of effect on him. He looked at his brother; who was pressed against Anzu's body. He knew that this was driving Yugi crazy as it was him. They couldn't help it when came to their girlfriends. He looked back at his girlfriend. His eyes were on her lips that were curved up into a smile. He leaned forward and kissed her lips while cupping her cheek.

She moaned as she returned the kiss. Anzu smiled as she was dancing with Yugi. She wasn't surprised that the boys had suggested this since they both knew of her dream. She was glad to have a great best friend in Atem while having a great boyfriend in Yugi. She pressed her lips against Yugi's. Yugi returned the kiss as he pushed her hair back behind her ear.

"So, who's idea was it for this part of the date," she asked.

"We both were," said Yugi, "we wanted to make it special for you two."

"Well mission accomplished," she said smiling.

Yugi smiled before he captured her lips. Anzu returned the kiss as she pulled him closer to her chest. Mana and Atem had pulled away for air smiling at each other.

"You couldn't help it could you," she asked.

"Sorry love but you're beautiful," he replied before leaning forward to whisper in her ear, "You're so beautiful that I can't control myself."

She blushed at his comment. He kissed her cheek before pulling back. Leave it to Atem to make her melt into his arms. She ended up falling into his chest like a swooning fan girl. Atem chuckled before he kissed the top of her head again.

"You're so adorable love," he said nuzzling his face into her hair.

She smiled up at him before pulling herself up to kiss him. He chuckled as she kissed him. Yugi and Anzu pulled away and continued to dance together while Atem and Mana continued to dance while kissing.

#

The boys weren't done showing the girls a good time. They decided to go stargazing since it was Mana's favorite thing to do. The boys had found the perfect spot for it and led the way. Soon they arrived and sat down onto the grass.

"What do you think," Yugi asked.

"It's beautiful," said Anzu.

"We found it one day just walking around," Atem explained.

"It's so pretty," said Mana happily.

Atem could only smile at her. He thought that she was the cutest thing in the world. Anzu nodded as she smiled up at the sky. She reached over and grabbed Yugi's hand. Yugi looked at her and smiled as she moved closer to him. He wrapped his arm around her waist. They kissed before looking back up at the starry sky. Atem scooted closer to Mana and took her hand in his. Mana looked at him smiling. He leaned forward and kissed her.

She returned the kissed as he wrapped his arm around her shoulders. They pulled away and she placed her head onto his shoulder. He smiled at her before he rested his head against hers. Anzu and Yugi were leaning against each other as they stared up at the sky.

"This was an amazing night," said Anzu.

"Yeah, you two are the best," said Mana.

"Glad to hear it," said Yugi.

"We'll do anything for you girls," Atem replied.

The girls smiled at their boys before smiling at each other. This was a great night and it was possible of because their amazing boyfriends.

#

"Thanks for walking me home Yugi," said Anzu.

"No problem Anzu, I had fun tonight,' said Yugi.

"Me too,"

They arrived at Anzu's house. Yugi had decided to walk her home while Atem did the same with Mana. Anzu turned to face him smiling before they kissed.

"You're the best," she said, "the both of you."

"Well what can I say,' said Yugi, "we want what makes you girls happy."

She smiled at him Yugi was a very sweet and caring boyfriend. He may not be a hopeless romantic like his brother but he was still the best boyfriend that Anzu could ever ask for. She kissed him again. Yugi returned the kiss wrapping his arms around her waist.

"You know," she said after they pulled away, "my parents aren't home. Do you want to come in?"

"Are you sure about that," Yugi asked.

"I'm sure,"

"You do know what would happen when I do and your folks aren't home."

"I don't care, I love you Yugi and tonight you deserve it."

Yugi blushed before he nodded. Anzu smiled and pulled him inside. Yugi wondered if Atem was going to get this lucky.

#

"I had a wonderful night tonight," said Mana once she and Atem reached her apartment.

"I did as well Mana," said Atem, "I'm glad that we could get to do this."

"Me too,"

Atem leaned forward to kiss her good night. She returned the kiss and grabbed his hips preventing him from going anywhere. He looked at her confused making her giggled.

"What's wrong love?"

"Don't think that I'm letting you get away without your reward."

"What reward?"

She giggled again finding it so cute that he was acting like this. She kissed him this time with lust and desire. Atem realized what she meant and smirked. They pulled away for air before she spoke again. There was no way that he was getting away from her that easily after wooing her tonight. She pressed against him as she spoke.

"Your reward for being an amazing boyfriend," she said using that tone that made him moan.

She smiled before dragging him inside while looking at him with lust in her eyes. Tonight they were going to share one final moment just the two of them.


End file.
